


Dear Shane Madej

by wheezyhowell



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Ghosts, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mystery, boogara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyhowell/pseuds/wheezyhowell
Summary: After Ryan disappears at the Harmony Library Shane tries to get as much information about it and it's past as possible. Little does he know the letters being sent to him every Wednesday and Friday are from Ryan desperately trying to give him as many clues as he can while staying anonymous and trying to survive.





	1. chapter one

“RYAN!!!!!!!!!!” The large man couldn’t stop screaming looking for his partner. Just moments before his friend, Ryan, disappeared into the darkness of the huge decrepit building they were exploring in search of ghosts. “Come on this isn’t funny you're scaring me!” again no response. “Shane should we call the police or keep searching?” asked the cameraman. “No he has to be here somewhere I just saw him maybe he fell down one of the holes in the floor.” An hour passes and still no sign of Ryan or anyone other than the two men. “Okay I’m calling the police.” Shane takes out his phone and it reads no signal “Shit, I don't have any service i guess we’ll have to wait outside.”

_I should be calm for Ryan’s sake I’m the calm one he's just in the building somewhere the police will find him._

“When was the last time you saw him?” a stout police officer asked Shane, “He was right behind me and we were just walking down the hall and I turned around and he disappeared” “Did you hear him say anything? Scream? Any other noises?” “Well, we were filming the whole time.” “Is there any way to watch it now?”

“Yeah” Dan, the cameraman turns the computer and the three of them watch trying to see every detail. _“Oh jesus did you see that?” Ryan shouted at Shane from the other end of the hall “No ghosts aren't real dummy” as shane turned around ryan started running towards him scared as ever. “Oh my god…..oHMYGOD!!” as the camera turned to the ground all you could hear is a loud thud of something falling. “Ryan? Are you okay? RYAN!? RYAN!!!!” the video cuts to black._ Tears rolling down his cheeks Shane could only notice the pain in his face as Ryan disappeared. “Go back.” the police officer asked. “Where?” Dan scrolling through the video. “Here.” there it was, a malignant ,thin ghostly figure right behind Ryan.


	2. chapter two

“SHANE! HELP ME! I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!” Standing right in front of shane screaming as hard as he could wasn’t seeming to help but it's all Ryan could think of. “He can’t hear you but keep screaming it’s hilarious.” an echoing and ear-piercing voice came out of nowhere. “Hello? Who’s there?” darkness suddenly surrounded him completely.  _ I'm going to die this is the end of me shane will never know I love him. _ A light above Ryan turned on and he could see in front of him a table, with a notebook and a pen on it, and a chair. “Let me out of here! He has to know I’m alive.” 

“This guy? The tall lanky one with the stupid jean jacket on?”

“Yes that one. He never takes that stupid jacket off.” Ryan looked around trying to find who he was talking to “Just let me go! I want to go home!” The voice spoke viciously and sharply “You'll never get home that way son! Now sit down and write!” Ryan practically ran to the seat provided for him “What am I writing exactly?”

“A letter to Shane Madej anonymously saying that you are okay and that's it.”

“Shane? Are you home?” Shane got up off the floor to look out of the peephole to see who it was. “Julia go away I’m busy.” The only thing shane was busy doing is eating and researching what this ghostly figure could be. “Come on shane open the door. I want to help you!” shane was about to lock the door until Julia said “I have donuts and a backpack full of books about the Harmony Library!”


	3. chapter three

“I also brought the mail.” Julia said as she was let into the apartment dropping it casually on the coffee table. “It's been three days and your apartment is already a mess. You must really want to get him back.” Shane took that a little too harshly “WHY WOULDN’T I WANT TO GET HIM BACK I LOVE HIM.” Shane looked down at his hands, plopped down in the nearest arm chair and started bawling like a baby. Julia couldn’t help but laugh, she knew it was coming but she didn’t expect it so soon. “Don’t…laugh...at me.” Shane was blubbering so hard, his nose was running into bubbles, he hadn’t slept in three days and all he could think about was the look on Ryan's face as he was falling. “Here blow your nose.” Shane took the pile of tissues and wiped the snot off his face and collected himself. “Hand me the mail so i can stop thinking about this for at least 10 seconds.” She handed him the stack of mail from the last three days and he began to skim over it when he stumbled upon a small letter. “This is Ryan's hand writing. I’m sure of it. It’s from him. He’s sending me letters. HE’S SENDING ME LETTERS. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME.” Shane was about to rip it open but before he could Julia stopped him. “WAIT! Put it down we should take it to the police.” Shane almost threw it on the ground. The only clue he's gotten in three days and he has to wait to open it so the police can look at it. At that exact moment the phone rang. “Creepy. I’ll answer it.” Julia said as Shane ran to the phone hoping he’ll hear that ryan was okay. 

“Mr. Madej?” a female's voice spoke

“Yes, this is him.”

“Hello I’m  Roselyn White and i work at the police station in Long Beach and we would like for you to come down as soon as possible to talk to you.”

“Oh...of course I’ll be there as soon as I can. I also got a letter and I think it from Ryan.” 

“If you think it's from him please do not open it, put it in a baggy and bring it with you.” 

“Okay I will thank you.”

“Thank you.”


	4. chapter four

‘ _ Dear Shane Madej, _

_ Shane on the fourth i'm going to see Scared the movie where it’s like the movie Me. Ryan is okay but pleasedon't come and try stop ping me he is looking at his favoritebook forme he just wants im to go away okay?’ _

The policeman read the letter carefully and slowly as Shane stood in his office. “It’s a code. Every fourth word makes up a code, so who ever wrote this was really smart in doing it. See” he said handing shane the copy. “They put some words together and spaced others out to make their code work. Just read every fourth word” He read out loud “Shane...I’m scared it’s me...Ryan please don’t stop...looking… for me I’m okay.” He couldn’t help but tear up knowing that this could possibly be Ryan trying as hard as he can to get in touch with him. “Now son, we wanted to ask you a few questions.” It took shane a minute to respond as he was too busy  looking at the letter. “Yeah...anything.” he said looking up “anything you want to know.” The detective got up motioning towards a chair. Shane sat down as the detective closed the door, looking increasingly worried. 

“Did Ryan have any enemies Mr....” 

“Madej.” 

“...Madej. Anyone who would want to hurt him or kidnap him?”

“No. Nobody that i knew about, he didn’t have a lot of friends.”

“I see. So you wouldn’t want to hurt him?”

“No what in the world? I would never hurt him! He’s my best friend! I haven’t slept in three days just looking for him!” Shane screamed at the police officer, now standing up pointing at him. “Alright I think thats enough for today, Mr. Madej. Try to go home and get some sleep.” Shane really didn’t know what was happening but he was back in his car on the way home. “So how did it go?” Julia, who was apparently driving him, asked. “I don’t even know.” he tried his best to explain what happened while Julia listened. “I see… so did…” she turned to him but he was sound asleep.

_ ●●● _

 

Shane didn’t know what day it was until he got a voicemail. “Shane? It’s me Dan….umm I was just calling to tell you that the unsolved it still going up. I know you wouldn’t want it to so i just thought I would call and tell you okay… bye.” Shane listened to the message fuming. “Are you kidding me?” Shane said in his scruffy morning voice. He could only think of one thing to do. Storm into the office ignore everyone and yell at the executives for posting the video with ryan being missing.

Shane got in his car and started driving to work like everything was normal, but everything but normal was swimming through his mind. The only thing he could think about was how he’s totally going to get fired after doing this; but he really couldn’t care less at this point. All that was on his mind these last few days was ryan and how he could be in mortal peril right this very moment.  _ ‘And these inconsiderate assholes could only think about posting it? Making money off my missing friend? What fucking sickos!’  _ He thought now driving furiously towards the office. As he turned back to look at the road there was a large man crossing the street and he just knew he couldn’t stop in time for. Shane pressed the breaks as hard as he could just barely making in time to stop. “Watch it asshole!” the man yelled at him, now on the other side of the street. Shane burst into tears at that very moment and began to drive again. This was the first time he ever thought about the possibility that Ryan was dead. Sitting at the bottom of that library, no longer full of joy and giggles as Shane once knew.


	5. chapter five

“Watch it asshole!” the man said now on the sidewalk. ‘God some people’ he thought walking to the post office. “Hi sir, how may I help you?” the post office worker said. “Hi, I just wanted to mail this and I needed a stamp.” 

“Alright, is there any specific occasion or does it matter what kind of stamp?”

“No, I just need a stamp.”

“Okay. I’ll just take the letter….” 

“No!” the man cut him off “Can I just do it myself.”

“Alright… the stamp is 49₵. Put the letter in the box when you're done.” 

“Right. Here.” he handed the man two-quarters and walked away. The man put the stamp on the letter and put it in the box. As he did the address was caught on camera. The top line read Mr. Shane Madej.

 

●●●

 

Shane pulled into the parking lot and looked around wildly. He knew he couldn’t think about what he was he was about to do before he did it or he would never have the nerve to do it. Bursting into the building everyone turned to look at him. More than one person came up to him asking how he was doing or what he was doing but he had to just push through them. “Where are you going?” someone said. “I have to go.” now running Shane got into the elevator and pressed the very top floor. _ ‘I just hope no one gets on the elevator’ _ he thought frantically, brushing his fingers through his hair. Sure enough on the next floor, a very worried looking Dan got on the elevator. “Are you okay? Did you get my message? What are you about to do?” He said looking at the lit up top floor button. “I got the message and just knew I had to make sure they didn't post it. So I got dressed, got in my car, and drove here as fast as I could. Now I’m gonna yell at the executives so they don't post it.” Dan looked surprised. “Let's go get fired,” Dan said as the elevator opened to the top floor. They both walked out of the elevator and walked towards the meeting room where the most people where. “Do you think I wouldn’t find out that you're posting the unsolved? And with Ryan missing? Are you kidding me?” Shane said bursting into the meeting room. “Well if there wasn’t a video people would worry, so we could either post that or we could tell everyone Ryan's missing.” said a lady in a pantsuit. “Tell everyone he’s missing! Then more people could help look for him!” Dan shouted. “Shane would you rather have people know then lie to them?” the same lady asked, “Would you be willing to make a video explaining what happened?” 

“I don’t want that video going up, so I guess I’ll make a video about it.” 

The two men got back on the elevator and pressed the ever so familiar floor where the unsolved set was. A few moments of silence passed and they stepped into the floor. Now walking, Dan looked up at Shane's gaunt face.  _ ‘He shouldn't be doing this right now I just know he's going to break down’  _ Dan thought as they reached the desk. “I don’t know if we should do it here. Maybe if we did it in front of the books it would, like, shock some people since it’s Friday and no one would expect it.” Shane said frantically.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess so.”

“Okay let's do this before I think about it too much.” 

Dan pressed record and Shane didn’t know what to say. “Ummm… hey, guys. It's just me here to tell you something pretty sad. Ryan-” Shane started to cry,”Ryan is missing. He went missing filming the last episod-” Balling now he knew he had to keep going “at the Harmony Library. If you have any information you think would help find him tell me, please… I just want him home.” Dan stopped the recording and ran over to Shane. “Do you want me to post this? I can drive you home after it's up to if you're too upset.” Shane nodded and they walked out of ghoul hq.


End file.
